


From Perdition

by NikkiNoir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Non canon fic, Sam gets married to an OC, Wedding AU kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNoir/pseuds/NikkiNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot Destiel fic I wrote the other night. Complete. </p>
<p>Sam gave up hunting and is getting married. Cas and Dean get the invitation, and though reluctant, go to support Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of you hate original characters, but Sam's wife was necessary...so I added her in. Sorry if you hate her. I'm proper fond of her. :)
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

It was Sam’s wedding day. Dean had never met the girl; after Sam gave up hunting, they’d lost touch. Hell, he nearly choked on his beer when he got the wedding invitation at a motel he was staying at while he and Cas were on a case involving a shape shifter. Cas denied involvement with the delivery of the invitation, but Dean saw right through Cas’ gruff facade. In fact, Dean was getting extremely good at reading Cas, since they spent all their time hunting together now.

Cas had mentioned the profound bond he shared with Dean on a number of occasions, but it wasn’t until recently that Dean started to understand what it meant. A few months ago, to be exact. The two of them where on a hunting trip out in Missouri, tracking a Wendigo. A seemingly normal case that changed their relationship forever.  
—-  
 _It had been three days since Dean and Cas left the comforts of the Impala to hunt a Wendigo that had been killing off hikers at a state park in northern Missouri. Dean freaking hated camping, and always had. Cas, on the other hand, felt at peace in the woods. However, they were both cheerful this particular night because the rain had stopped for the first time in days._

_Dean managed to get a fire going, and Cas watched him add some more wood before taking a seat across from Cas, admiring his handy work as fire guru. There was something about Dean that gave Cas a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, increasingly more so now that they were spending a lot of time together. Everything about Dean gave him this feeling, especially his hypnotic green eyes. Cas caught himself staring at Dean more than once, but right now, with the dull luminescence of the moon and orange glow of the fire illuminating his features, Dean looked truly beautiful._

_Dean felt Cas’ eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably under the unwavering scrutiny of the angel, “what?” he asked finally, glad the poor lighting was hiding the fact that he was blushing like an idiot._

_"Nothing," Cas let his eyes linger for a moment more before turning his attention to the fire. He heard Dean get up, but he was too embarrassed to look again._

_Dean sat down next to Cas, ignoring the personal space matter, but still leaving a small sliver of ground between them. He nudged Cas, “you were staring at me,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “you do it all the time. Why?”_

_Cas risked a side glance, “I forget humans dislike prolonged eye contact,” he said quietly, hoping Dean couldn’t hear his rapid heartbeat._

_Dean chuckled, “you suck at lying,” he mused, “well, except for that one time,” he added, frowning at the memory, “still, you’re acting weird. What’s up, buddy?”_

_"I’m fine. I just enjoy the tranquility of the forest," Cas looked up at the sky, "it’s beautiful here."_

_Dean watched Cas, who was mesmerized by the night sky. The angel’s cerulean eyes practically reflected the stars; Dean pinched his own arm to bring himself back to the present, “it’ll be better if that damn Wendigo would show up so we can gank his ass.”_

_"You have an uncanny ability to ruin moments, Dean," Cas looked at him, a smirk playing his lips._

_"We were having a moment?" Dean’s eyebrows shot up._

_"I said it’s…" Cas locked eyes with Dean, losing himself for a second, "beautiful," he mouthed, turning away from Dean, "sorry," he mumbled, picking up a a stick to poke at the fire._

_Dean felt his cheeks burning. Did Cas just call him…beautiful? He swallowed hard, his eyes drifting to Cas’ free hand resting on the ground. Slyly, he shifted his own hand, ‘accidentally’ brushing his fingers across Cas’. He saw Cas shoot a glance at him, so he smiled coyly._

_"What?" Cas gave Dean a quizzical look._

_"You know, you don’t have to hide things from me," Dean complained, "we’re a team now."_

_Cas was focused on Dean’s lips, “Dean, some things are meant to be secret,” he said slowly, unable to take his eyes off Dean’s perfect lips._

_"We’re alone out here. You can tell me," Dean leaned in closer, egging his on, "if I did something to piss you off-"_

_"No," Cas interrupted, "you didn’t do anything, It’s me," he grimaced, "I’m not entirely sure I can explain my feelings."_

_"Could you," Dean paused, thinking of a good way to phrase his question, "uh, show me? Is that easier?"_

_Cas froze, “you want me to show you?”_

_Dean shrugged nonchalantly, “yeah, sure. I know you’re no good at explaining shit,” he added, a cheeky grin taking over his face._

_Cas’ eyes widened, meeting Dean’s gaze. He shifted himself so he was facing Dean, a sudden feeling of uncertainty filling him as he leaned in. Reticently, he reached out and cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand, softly stroking the stubble with hi thumb, “beautiful,” he whispered, closing the distance to press his lips into Dean’s. Dean inhaled sharply, causing Cas to break the kiss, “Dean, I’m sorry, I-“_

_Cas’ apology was cut short by Dean grabbing his tie and yanking him close again, crushing their lips together. He gripped Cas’ tie, carding his other hand through the angel’s disheveled, brown hair, pulling Cas closer until he fell backwards, Cas on top. The kiss remained unbroken as Cas adjusted himself, hitching his leg around Dean’s waist. Dean groaned happily, dropping his hand to the small of Cas’ back._

_"Dean," Cas breathed into the kiss, "how long have you felt this way?"_

_"Since the moment I saw you," Dean pressed their lips together again, "you think I’m beautiful?"_

_Cas smiled, ghosting his lips down Dean’s chin, “the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”_  
—-

Dean sighed dreamily at the memory, looking into the dingy motel mirror. He could see Cas in the main room, pulling his suit coat on. When Dean sighed, Cas looked up.

"What’s wrong, Dean?" Cas asked, crossing the room, stopping at the doorway to the bathroom.

"Remember the Wendigo case a few months back?" Dean asked, almost reluctantly, because neither of them had spoken of it since it happened.

"What about it?" Cas asked, watching Dean fix his hair in the mirror.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about it," Dean turned to look at Cas, "and I guess I was wondering if, uh, maybe…you’d wanna be my date to Sam’s wedding or whatever. I dunno…"

"You’re asking me on a date?" Cas cocked his head to the side, "but I thought Missouri was…" he trailed off mid-sentence, before nodding, "I’ll be your date, Dean," he said instead, smiling awkwardly.

"You can say no, buddy," Dean shrugged, "it was just a shot in the dark."

"Really, Dean. I’ll go as your date. I’m flattered," Cas glanced at Dean’s lips, which were a constant distraction, "does this mean we’re-"

"No labels," Dean cut him off, "let’s just go with the flow and get through Sam’s wedding first, okay?"

Cas nodded thoughtfully, “I’ve never been to a wedding,” he admitted, moving so Dean could leave the bathroom.

"Weddings suck," Dean grabbed his tie off the couch, "shitty music, shitty food and a shit load of people you’ve never met," he complained, "hopefully there’s an open bar."

"I’ll be there," Cas said, taking a seat on the bed he’d been using, "I can always zap us out of it if it’s as…shitty…as you’re describing it."

"That’s the spirit," Dean laughed as he expertly knotted his tie, "and speaking of spirit, I’m gonna pregame. You in?" he picked up the half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s that was sitting on the table, "the limo’s gonna be here soon."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Cas raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Absolutely," Dean twisted off the cap of the bottle, taking a long, appreciative swig of whiskey.

After several shots of the potent, brown liquor, Cas was feeling giddy. Even Dean was in a decidedly better mood by the time their ride arrived. The chauffeur had to honk several times before they finally stumbled out of the motel room and piled into the limousine, fingers laced together.

Dean was ecstatic to see a mini bar once he was inside the limo. He helped himself to a Stella Artois, grabbing one for Cas before flopping down on the seat, “Cheers,” he said, handing Cas the beer.

"To Sam and Nora," Cas popped the cap off and clinked his bottle against Dean’s before taking a sip.

"Right. Her name’s Nora," Dean frowned, "I can’t believe he’s getting married."

"Marriage is supposed to be a good thing, Dean," Cas put his beer down in the cup holder, "why are you so against it?"

"It freakin’ complicates things. I’m never getting married," Dean took another pull off his beer, "screw that."

"Even if you loved someone?" Cas asked sheepishly, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve.

"Doesn’t matter," Dean finished his beer as the limo slowed to a stop, "anyway, marriage means that someone would have to love me back," he climbed out of the car, holding the door for Cas.

The venue was small. Dean stood silently next to Cas in the parking lot for a long time before Cas cleared his throat, “Dean, we should go in,” he said quietly.

"Yeah," Dean sighed.

"I’m here," Cas whispered, grabbing Dean’s hand.

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand, “thanks,” he mumbled, letting Cas walk him inside the building.

Sam saw them immediately, beaming as he made a beeline to the entrance, “you came!” he looked down at their hands, “together!” he could barely contain his excitement, wrapping both of them into a bear hug, “I’m happy for you,” he added before releasing them.

"Hey Sammy," Dean punched his little brother playfully with his free hand, "so, marriage, huh?"

Sam grinned, “I can’t wait for you to meet her. She’s been dying to meet you.”

"I sure hope not," Dean said before he could stop himself.

"I almost forgot what a jerk you were," Sam said, smirking.

"And I nearly forgot what a little bitch you were," Dean finally smiled, "go get ready. Cas and I will see you at the reception."

Sam nodded, “have fun, you two,” he said, clapping both of them on the shoulder before heading back to the altar.

"Sam looks well," Cas noted, taking a seat next to Dean.

"He’s happy," Dean picked at a piece of bread, thankful his brother chose to get married in a hall instead of a church.

"You’re not," Cas pushed his chair closer to Dean’s, "why are you unhappy?"

"I’m not," Dean said petulantly, shushing Cas as the bridal march started to play.

Everyone stood as Nora entered the room, wearing a stunning, floor-length gown. She was glowing with excitement as she made her way to Sam, her smile never faltering. Nora was gorgeous- Dean was impressed.

The ceremony was short and sweet and flowed flawlessly into a full-out party. The music wasn’t half-bad and Dean was overjoyed to see the giant barbeque buffet rolled out. There was even an open bar.

After a few beers, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand under the table, “dance with me,” he murmured, his eyes lidded with inebriation.

"I don’t dance," Dean said stubbornly.

Cas stood up and pulled Dean up with him, “we’re the only ones not dancing.”

"Fine," Dean chuckled as Cas tugged him toward the dance floor, just as one of Bad Company’s slow, love ballads came over the DJ’s speakers.

Cas glanced around at the other couples before draping his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean pulled Cas closer, hugging his waist as they swayed slowly to the music. Cas nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, humming contently against the sensitive skin..

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head, lingering to take in the familiar scent of fresh air and musk that he’d always associated with Cas, “thanks for this, Cas.”

"You’re…welcome?" Cas wasn’t sure why Dean was thanking him, but he didn’t want to be impolite and ask why.

As the song ended, Dean heard his name behind him and turned, his arm still around Cas, to face the bride herself, “Dean Winchester?” she asked, smiling amicably.

"You must be Nora," Dean returned the smile, "it’s nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Nora took a sip from the champagne flute she was holding, "I’ve heard so much about you."

"All bad things, I’m sure," Dean winked at her.

Nora giggled, “you wish, tough guy.”

"Whoa, Sam bagged himself a spicy one," Dean chuckled, almost forgetting about Cas standing next to him.

"And who is this?" Nora asked, flashing her brilliant smile at Cas.

"This is Castiel," Dean hugged Cas to his side.

Nora’s eyes widened, “you’re Cas?” she beamed, “Sam didn’t tell me you two were an item,” she shot a mock-angry look at Sam, who went pale when he saw his wife with Dean, “we could have double-dated!”

"Well, I’m game," Dean glanced at Cas to make sure it was okay.

"I don’t understand double-dating," Cas said, looking baffled.

"What are you guys planning over here?" Sam asked, joining the trio, bumping a kiss on Nora’s cheek.

"Why didn’t you tell me Cas and your brother were together?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow to Sam.

"I literally just found out today," Sam looked at Dean, questioning.

"So, how did you two meet?" Nora asked conversationally.

Before Dean could answer, Cas spoke, totally stone-faced and unblinking at Nora, “I gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, genuinely shocked that Cas had literally told the truth about how they met. Sam covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle the bark of laughter that escaped. Nora narrowed her eyes, visibly amused by the range of reactions, to Cas’ answer, “so, is that a metaphor for something?”

Cas and Dean answered in unison, except Cas said “no” and Dean said “yes.” They looked at each other, both looking uncomfortable and even a little confused.

Nora laughed, “it’s okay,” she said cheerfully, “Sam and I met at this bar in Phoenix,” she reached over and pinched Sam’s butt, “I took this sad, drunk puppy home and he never left.”

"How romantic," Dean said sarcastically, a smile playing his lips.

"Ha ha, very funny, Mrs. Sad, Drunk Puppy," Sam playfully flicked one of Nora’s short, dark curls, "we should mingle," he added, nodding to Cas and Dean before pulling Nora back into the crowd.

"I was unaware that we had to lie about how we met," Cas folded his arms.

"Look, I didn’t know how much she knew," Dean held up his hands defensively, "I didn’t want to ruin Sam’s wedding."

Cas’ expression softened, “I understand,” he grabbed Dean’s wrist, “I need fresh air,” he added, pulling Dean toward the door.

The sun had set and the moon was tarting to rise when they got outside. Stars dotted the sky and a cool breeze flirted with trees, “since when do you need fresh air?” Dean asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the group of smokers crowded around a single ashtray.

"Something has been bothering me since we arrived," Cas furrowed his brow, "you think no one could love you."

Dean shrugged, “I’m kind of an asshole.”

"You’re also one of the best men I have ever known," Cas caressed Dean’s cheek, "you focus on your flaws and fail to see the Dean Winchester I’ve seen from the beginning."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn’t think of anything to say and closed it. Cas was right and dammit he didn’t want to admit it. When he finally spoke, he didn’t make eye contact, “all I’m saying is loving someone like me is a bad idea. Too dangerous.”

Cas scowled at Dean, “so danger makes you unlovable?”

I guess. I mean, I dunno. Love is something I’ve never had to deal with,” Dean was getting flustered, “why are we even talking about this anyway?” he asked, throwing his arms up dramatically.

Cas waited for Dean’s histrionics to die down before he placed his hand over the mark he left on Dean’s shoulder all those years ago. When he spoke it was slow and deliberate, “Dean,” he locked eyes with him, “I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition, and have been with you, for the most part, ever since. I’ve dealt with your mistakes, and you’ve dealt with mine. We’ve been through so much, good and bad, and yet, here we are,” he sighed, “I don’t understand how you can say you’re unlovable,” he paused, “because I have loved you from the moment I saw you, helpless and broken, in Hell, and still love you to this day.”

Dean stared at Cas, speechless for a moment. It was rare that Cas lost his temper and ranted, so Dean knew he was dead serious, “so,” Dean shifted awkwardly, “you…uh…really?”

"I love you," Cas said in the most honest, genuine tone he could manage, "I’m in love with you, Dean Winchester. Danger and all."

Dean felt a lump in his throat and tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over his cheeks. He concentrated on controlling his breathing, until Cas noticed his distress and pulled him into a hug. Immediately Dean came undone, clutching desperately to Cas, who rubbed his back, letting Dean cling to him.

After what seemed like hours, Dean loosened his vice-grip on Cas, inhaling slowly before letting go completely. He took a step back and looked at Cas, his eyes still wet with tears, “I freakin’ suck at this,” he said shyly, ” he exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment, “I love you,” he nodded, pleased with himself, “and not in the way I love Sam. I love-love you. Like, in a romantic way. And I’ve never said this, ever,” he folded his arms, making eye contact with Cas, “there, I said it.”

Cas didn’t say anything right away. Slowly, a smile crept over his lips, “Dean. You didn’t have to say it. I already knew.”


End file.
